Chiro's Brother
by DragonLord-fizzbane
Summary: Chiro's long lost brother arrives on Shuggazoom but Antauri senses something is wrong. what will happen? chap 8 here.
1. The Arrival

**Chiro's Brother.**

**Me: This is a story off of a dream I had a month ago. **

**Chiro: So judging by the title I get a brother?**

**Me: Right on the nail kid. **

**Chiro: Fizz doesn't own SRMTHfG. **

Chapter One, The Arrival.

It started off as a normal day for the Hyper force. Combat training with Nova, repairs with Otto, science with Gibson, pilot practice with Sprx, and meditation with Antauri. But Chiro didn't know that today would be a little different.

The alarm went off in the Command Center and the team rushed up to the screen. "Gibson what's going on?" asked Chiro out of breath from the run. "Formless attack, at the Hover burger stand." answered Gibson. "Hyper force go!" shouted Chiro as he raced for his tube.

When the team got to the Hover burger stand they we're jumped by 25 formless lead by Manderin. Manderin let out a little chuckle and said, "Fools, I thought you would be a little more careful, but I guess not." suddenly the sound of wings were heard and were getting louder. "Does anyone else hear that?" asked Sprx, suddenly a voice shouted out "silver sword strike!" there was a flash of light and Manderin went flying back.

Where Manderin once stood was a boy about a year older than Chiro with long brown hair. He wore a white tabard with a yellow sword painted in the center and had large white wings. His sleeves were chain mail and ended at little silver bracers on his wrists. His pants we're also chain mail that ended at brown leather boots. On his belt there we're 2 gold colored daggers that looked sharp enough to cut through steel. In his hands was a long gold colored sword with rubies on the hilt. His eyes were a wild blue like Chiro's.

He turned around towards the team and cut the formless dog piled on the team to ribbons. He then turned and ran towards Manderin with his sword rubbing on the sidewalk making sparks fly in the air. When he was about 10 feet away from Manderin he jumped up into the air and swung his sword into the ground, making the ground shake and Manderin fall. He grabbed Manderin by the tail and threw him up into the air and flew up after him.

He repeatedly hit Manderin with his sword making dozens of cuts on his arms, legs, and torso before finally grabbing him and flying down towards the ground. He let go of Manderin about 10 feet before he smashed into the pavement making a 5 foot deep hole. The boy landed next to the hole and looked at Chiro with a puzzled expression on his face and he cocked his head.

Chiro walked over to the boy with the same look on his face. They stared each other in the eyes for 3 minutes before the boy finally made and fist and put it on his chest. The boy glowed a yellow color so bright it made Chiro cover his eyes with his hands. When he opened them the boy was wearing a white polo shirt and blue shorts. His hair wasn't nearly as long as it was before and looked spiky, the boy finally said "Hi I'm Akeros." and extended his hand to shake Chiro's. Chiro shook his hand and said," Akeros… why does that sound familiar?" Chiro muttered under his breath. "Chiro, I believe it is best If we head back to the super robot." said Antauri. "right Tauri." said Chiro. "Chiro.. Chiro.. Chiro.." Akeros said. Finally his eyes opened wide and he put his hands on Chiro's shoulders. "Chiro! You are alive." he said looking Chiro in the eyes. "Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be?" asked Chiro. "Because the last time I saw you was when you we're in the orphanage." Chiro just looked at Akeros with a puzzled look on his face. "You really don't remember me?" Akeros asked. "No." said Chiro, "Why

would I?" "Because you're my younger brother!" exclaimed Akeros. The team's mouths dropped open. Chiro's eyes suddenly opened really wide, then he hugged Akeros. "You are alive." he said with tears welling up in his eyes. "Yeah I am bro." Akeros said calmly. "You should go, I can meet up with you soon". Chiro wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "Talk to you soon." Akeros said as he ran off into a crowd of people. "I don't believe he's alive." Chiro said as he turned and went back to the robot with the team.

**Me: So what do you think of my first story?**

**Chiro: I got a brother! Talk about cool.**

**Akeros: Yep. **

**Manderin: Great.. Now I have another fool to destroy…**

**Chiro and Akeros: How the hell did you get in here?**

**Manderin: Your friend Fizz there**

**Me: Shut up - shoots fireball at tail-**

**Manderin: AHHHH -runs off-**

**Me: read and review. -Chiro and Akeros laugh in background- ok that was kinda funny.**


	2. Meeting The Team

**Chiro's Brother**

**Me: Back with another chapter.**

**Chiro: sweet.**

**Akeros: am I in it?**

**Me: duh you're my favorite character and it isn't because I made you up.**

**Akeros: sweet! Wait what?**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Akeros: but he does own me.**

Chapter Two, Meeting The Team.

**Chiro's Pov.**

"I cant believe it!" I shouted as I paced back in forth in the Command Center. "It does seem highly unbelievable." said Antauri as he rubbed his chin. "Come on Tauri." said Nova, "Yeah the kid just got reunited with his long lost brother." said Sprx. "I still don't believe it." said Antauri, I sat down in my chair and memories of the day I lost my brother came flooding back.

_Flashback._

_Me and Akeros we're laughing as we wrestled on the floor of the orphanage. Suddenly the door opened and the matron walked in and said "Akeros, you've been adopted." "What about Chiro?" Akeros questioned. "He still hasn't been adopted" she answered._

"_Then tell them I'm not going." Akeros said. "What?" she asked, "I said I'm not going. I'm not abandoning my brother." I could see the matron's face getting red with anger. "You're going!" she snapped. "I wish Chiro could go with you as well but I guess one less brat is good enough!" "I am not leaving without my brother!" Akeros yelled and balled his hand into a fist. Right as he was about to punch the matron two guards came in and dragged him off._

_Flashback over._

I felt a tear roll down my face after that memory. "Chiro, are you ok?" Otto asked. "Yeah." I said brushing the tear off my cheek. "I'm fine, just a sad memory." "Whatever you say Chi." said Otto.

**Akeros's pov**

I looked at my watch it was 3:10 school ended 5 minutes ago, I attended Shuggazoom middle school sixth grade. I was running down the street as fast as I could heading to the super robot, Where I heard my brother Chiro lived. When I got to the robot I saw a girl with pink hair at one of the feet of the robot, she looked over to me as I ran up to her.

I stopped next to her and was panting like mad. "Are you ok?" she asked me. "Yeah.. Fine.." I said as I was trying to catch my breath.

I finally caught my breath and said "I'm Akeros, I heard that my brother Chiro lives here." "Yeah he does. I'm Jinmay, Chiro's my boyfriend." she told me. "What's with the backpack?" she asked, I looked over to my backpack and hit my forehead with my palm. "Oh I forgot this to drop this off at my ship. I attend shuggazoom middle school." I answered. "Think you can get me inside? I want to see my brother." I asked. "yeah sure." Jinmay said as she typed something into a code pad. The door opened and me and Jinmay walked in.

Me and Jinmay walked into the command center and I was tackled in a hug by Chiro and we both fell to the floor. "Chiro for the love of the goddess get off me." I said. Jinmay and the silver monkey helped get Chiro off me and help me to my feet.

I heard my back crack and let out a small sigh. "Whoa you ok bro?" Chiro asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I answered. "Heh.. Guess I got a little carried away." said Chiro "You get carried away a lot Chiro." said Jinmay, "you get carried away more than Gibson loves science." said Sprx "and what is that supposed to mean?" shouted Gibson. "guess your not as smart as you make claim ,if you cant figure that out!" shouted Sprx "Shut up Sparky!" exclaimed Gibson. "Why you!" shouted Sprx as he tackled Gibson and they went into an all out brawl.

Nova and Antauri sighed as they tried to break up the brawl. "Is it like that often around here?" I asked "Yes" answered Otto, Jinmay, and Chiro. "Yikes" I said. I made my hand into a fist and put it over my chest and I transformed into my angel form. "mirror image times 3!" I shouted and 3 more of me appeared out of nowhere. "Separate the red and blue monkeys." I told my mirror images. They nodded and tackled Sprx and Gibson, they pulled the two monkeys apart and threw them to Antauri and nova. The mirror images then vanished into thin air. "How the heck did you just do that?" yelled Chiro. "you'd be surprised at what I can do" I answered.

**Me: well second chapter is done, but who wants to have roast monkey for diner -points to tied up Manderin-. **

**Monkey team & Akeros: -laughter-.**

**Manderin: I hate you all ..**

**Me: SILENCE -shoots fireball at face-.**

**Manderin: AHHH IT BURNS!**

**Everyone: HAHHAHAHAH read and review. **


	3. The Truth

**Chiro's Brother**

**Me: Another chapter up and running**

**Chiro: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Akeros: same here.**

**Me: -chuckles maniacally- you should.**

**Chiro and Akeros: I really have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: read and review, I don't own SRMTHFG**

Chapter Three, The Truth.

**Third Person's pov.**

It's been three days since Akeros arrived on Shuggazoom. Antauri still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about Akeros. It was around 6:25 PM, Chiro and Jinmay we're helping Akeros study for a test. Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto were training and Antauri was meditating.

_In meditation. _

_Antauri was surrounded by complete blackness and only he was in wherever he was. Suddenly Antauri heard laughter that could only belong to one person. "SKELETON KING!" Antauri yelled still in meditation. "Right you are Antauri." Skeleton King said. "What are you doing here?" Antauri yelled. "I came to watch my little slave destroy you." Skeleton King replied. Suddenly Akeros appeared but his wings were black and so was his tabard. The yellow sword in the middle was replaced by a purple skull. His bracers and boots we're also purple and his eyes we're a purple flame. "NO!" Antauri yelled "It isn't possible!" "Oh but it is. Stupid silver simian." Akeros said as he drew his sword which was surrounded by a purple flame. Before Antauri could react Akeros already ran his sword through his chest and Antauri fell deactivated. _

Out of meditation, **Antauri's pov.**

I was shocked out of meditation and fell to the floor. When I looked up I was surrounded by my siblings, Chiro, Jinmay, and Akeros. The second I saw Akeros I jumped up and activated my ghost claws. The team jumped back and I jumped up and tacked

Akeros.

Me and Akeros we're both on the floor as he held my hands while I tried to scratch his face off. "In the name of the goddess get this psycho off me!" shouted Akeros. Chiro and Jinmay pulled me off Akeros and held my hands apart. " Antauri what is wrong with you?" exclaimed Chiro. "Team, Akeros is now what he seems! He is a servant of skeleton king!" the team's mouthed dropped open at my sentence. Suddenly Akeros's eyes went wide and he transformed into the version of him I saw in my meditation. He drew his sword and shouted "Mirror image times 6! Take them down!" one mirror image charged at each of us while the original charged at Chiro. After twelve minutes of fighting the mirror images suddenly vanished and Akeros was on his knees with his hands holding his head while he was in his human form.

**Akeros's pov.**

"Get out of my head! Get out! Get out!" I shouted while I tried to fight for control over my own body. "Antauri do something!" I heard Chiro shout. "keep his hands apart." I heard Antauri say as hands grabbed my wrists and forced my arms apart. Then Antauri shoved his ghost claw into my head and forced his way into my brain. I let out a sigh of relief as his claw came out and some kind of evil me with it. I was panting heavily with Chiro still by my side as the rest of the team vanquished the evil me. "Akeros relax it's gone." I hear Chiro whisper into my ear. I sighed and Chiro helped me to my feet. "Akeros why didn't you tell us?" Jinmay asked. " I- I -sigh- I couldn't.." I said.

I pushed the team aside and dashed down Chiro's tube and ran out of the robot. I heard footsteps after me and looked over my shoulder to see my brother, Jinmay, and the monkey chasing after me. I transformed into my angel form and flew up into the air only to have them follow me with they're jetpack things. I just kept flying. "Akeros wait!" I heard Chiro shout but I ignored it I couldn't face them after I tried to kill them. I flew out of Shuggazoom city and past the ocean where my ship was. I saw my ship and flew inside. Once inside I started the engines and flew into space. With this "Skeleton king" heavy on my mind.

**Chiro's pov**

"I cant believe what I'm seeing." I said with my eyes full of tears. "This is the second time that I've lost my brother." "don't worry Chiro." Jinmay said trying to comfort me but it didn't work I buried my head in my hands and began to cry. "don't worry kid. We'll find him." Sprx said as we all looked at the ship flying off.

"Come on! We can still track the ship, let's get back to the super robot!" Nova shouted. we all nodded and ran to the super robot.

**Chiro: I DON'T BELIVE YOU! I JUST GOT MY BROTHER BACK AND YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE AGAIN! **

**Me: -slaps- GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! Relax he's coming back. **

**Skeleton king: if I don't kill him first -laughs evilly-. **

**Me - shoots fireball at-.**

**SK: BURNING, BURNING!**

**Chiro: ok that makes me feel a little better.**


	4. Akeros's girlfriend

**Chiro's Brother**

**Me: chapter four here.**

**Sprx: you broke the kid's heart!**

**Me: should I kill Chiro in this chapter?**

**Monkeys: NO!**

**Me: I didn't think so, read and review, I don't own SRMTHFG**

Akeros

**Akeros's pov.**

I piloted my ship through space to try and find this Skeleton king character. I got info from a few planets that he travels in something called "The Citadel of Bone". By the name I wasn't that excited on trying to find him.

It's been a week since I left Shuggazoom but I had a strange feeling I was being followed. I prayed to the goddess that it wasn't what I thought it was. My control pad began to beep which indicated I was receiving a transmission.

I couldn't tell who it was from so I responded and my brother, Jinmay and the monkeys appeared on screen. "-sigh- what do you want Chiro?" I asked. "I want my brother back" he responded. "-Sigh- not possible. Whatever Skeleton king did to me I can still feel it inside me. I won't risk you and your team's safety by coming back." "But-." he tried to say but I cut him off. "I told you my answer. I'll come back once I find a way to get the remainder of this demonic energy out of me. Computer end transmission." I said Chiro tried to say something but the transmission ended before he could.

**Chiro's pov.**

I opened my mouth to say something but the transmission ended before I could. I let out a sigh and a tear rolled down my cheek. "It's obvious that Akeros has made his decision Chiro. I believe it is best we return to Shuggazoom." said Antauri. "right." was all I could say I was too sad to say anything else.

**4 weeks later**

Manderin let out one of his insane laughs as 3 formless pushed me against a wall. Manderin had already beat the monkeys and Jinmay they we're all laying on the ground unconscious. "Fool" Manderin said as he put his clawed hand under my chin and let out a little chuckle. He activated his sword glove and got it ready to deliver the final blow. "Any last words?" he said before attempting to push the sword into my heart. "He may not! But I do!" I hear a familiar voice shout and I looked up. My heart leapt with joy. There on the roof was my brother. He jumped off the roof and grabbed Manderin from behind. He threw Manderin into one of the formless then ran his sword into the other. I fell to my knees panting like hell after the formless turned back into goop. Akeros quickly defeated the other formless and helped my to my feet. The second I could stand up I gave Akeros a great big hug. I felt tears falling faster than I could stop them. "Wha- what are you d-doing h-here." I struggled to say. "I told you I would come back right?" Akeros asked in a sarcastic voice.

I was too busy crying I could only nod. Akeros wiped the tears off my face and walked over to the monkeys and Jinmay then chanted something in a foreign language "ensol ranlon ancu sai ket!" after that the monkeys and Jinmay suddenly jumped back to life as they we're surrounded by a yellow light. "Ugh… My head" groaned Otto, "well that was a kick in the head." chuckled Sprx. "-sigh- even when we're on the brink of death you can still joke around" sighed Nova. "It is completely absurd how much he can joke." said Gibson. "I agree completely." said Antauri. "Absurd? Try insane!" shouted Jinmay. Akeros and I just sighed. "Well it seems like nothing's changed." said Akeros. "No." I said, "Goddess helps us all…" said Akeros. Akeros began to glow a bright yellow. "What the heck?" I shouted surprised the rest of the team gasped and Antauri activated his ghost claws. Akeros glowed brighter and brighter then he stopped glowing and a yellow white portal appeared on the ground in front of him. "What is that?" we all asked Akeros. Akeros let out a slight chuckle. "It's a portal to the world where I was trained and raised." Akeros answered. Just then another angel like Akeros jumped out of the portal except it was a girl. She had long blond hair and her clothing was just like Akeros's. She had a gold necklace with a sapphire in the middle of it. She tackled Akeros in a hug and both of them fell to the ground. We all just looked at them confused and they laughed. Akeros helped pull the girl to her feet and said "Hyper force, meet my girlfriend Alexian. The girl and I shook hands "Hi. I'm Chiro, Akeros's younger Brother." I said. She met the rest of the team and they went with us back to the super robot.

**Three days later. **

**Akeros's pov**

Chiro had just invited me and Alexian to join the hyper force. We didn't know what to say because we had our own planet to defend. Still I don't know if both mine and Chiro's hearts could stand being separated again, it's happened twice already and I don't think I could take it again. Me and Alexian we're alone in my room thinking about our choice. "We cant Akeros. We need to protect Angellia." said Alexian. "I know, I know. But I'm sure the rest of the Angelic Defenders can handle that." I replied. "I don't know… Enora is a big of a… how do I put this?" "Do it yourself kind of gal?" "Exactly." "I'm sure Shadowblazzer can keep her inline." "But with Shanolias on top of that? I'm not sure." "I don't know. Rubyshine is good at controlling him." "Yes but I'm not sure how the four of them will fare against Jagenas." "Hey I've beat him alone." "Yeah but you're you." said Alexian "-sigh- I have faith in them and you don't need to stay here you know." I said. "I know but I want to stay with you." said Alexian. "Whatever I won't stop you. But I'm staying with my brother." I said as I got up and walked towards the door. I looked around and saw Alexian coming with me as we walked down to the command center. When we got in we saw what we usually saw. Otto, Sprx, Jinmay and Chiro playing a video game, I heard Gibson shouting from his lab, blows landing from the training room and Antauri was meditating. Everyone was in the room before they noticed out presence. "We're in." I said and the team cheered.

Me: another chapter is up.

Chiro: glad this was a good one if you ask me.

Akeros: definitely his longest.

Others not in agreement-

Akeros: well glad I got a girlfriend

Alexian: Fizzbane owns me and Akeros nothing else.


	5. Akeros's past

**Chiro's Brother**

**Me: another chapter.**

**Akeros: I don't believe I got a girlfriend on the last chapter.**

**Alexian: you better believe it.**

**Akeros: aye…**

**Chiro: Fizz doesn't own SRMTHFG**

Chapter 5Akeros's past.

**Akeros's pov.**

"So Akeros what happened after you left the orphanage?" asked Chiro as he sat in his chair in the command center with the rest of the team gathered around. "-Sigh-. Well after I was dragged out of the room they took me outside to where my "parents" car was waiting."

_Flashback/explanation. _

"_Let me go you insolent goons!" I shouted at they dragged me down the stairs outside the orphanage. "Don't worry you little brat, you'll be out of here soon." said the matron as she walked along side us. "You're a wrinkly saggy faced old dog do you know that?" I snapped at her. She shot me back and scowl and kept walking. They threw me into the back off a hover car which had a few of my suitcases in it with my "parents" in the front seats. They started driving as I pretended to buckle my seatbelt. The second we we're far enough away from the orphanage I kicked the door open grabbed my stuff and jumped out. I ran behind a few bushes and stayed quiet for a few minuets before I heard the car take off. I let out a sigh of relief and started walking back towards the orphanage but I stopped. "I can't go back." I said under my breath and started walking towards Shuggazoom Airfield. I snuck into a ship and took off._

"And that's how I got off shuggazoom." I explained to the team. Everyone let out a little gasp and I could see Chiro clenching his teeth even though his mouth was closed. "Now how did you meet the Angelic Defenders and Alexian here?" asked nova. "And don't skip any details." added Sprx. "well after I got off Shuggazoom I flew into a worm hole." I said then started to explain the rest.

_Flashback/explanation. _

"_Whoa" I said even though nobody was around. I stood in the ship's bridge and looked out on a small green and blue planet. I piloted my ship towards the only city on the planet which was floating on a massive rock about a mile above the planet's surface. The buildings we're lined with gold and silver and parks and gardens we're everywhere. I landed in a massive star port in a small area of the city. I got off my ship with my backpack slung over my back since I ditched my suitcases and put everything in my backpack. I started walking through the streets and I noticed I was the only person I saw that didn't have wings, I felt a little out of place. I heard someone yell "Thief! Thief! Stop him!" I looked over to see someone with black wings running from people that looked identical to me in my angel form in a few years minus the genetic looks and hair color. My first instinct was to run but I decided not to. I tackled the thief right as he was about to fly into the air and I pulled him to the ground. He took out a dagger that was glowing with a purple fire and tried to stab me. I then heard someone say. "Boy catch!" then someone had thrown me a small golden dagger._

Present.

I took out my golden dagger to show the team then carried on with the story.

_Flashback/explanation. _

_I blocked one of the thief's hits and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed in pain and then punched me in the face with his good arm causing me to fly off him and into a crowd of people. He tried to take off again but I threw the dagger into one of his wings grounding him. I lunged at him and started to punch him. The 3 pursuers then came over one of them had turned they're sword's blade into a golden whip somehow. He whipped the man's hands but I was surprised to see it didn't leave a mark, instead his hands we're bound together by a glowing yellow light. "Men take him back to the palace" I heard one of the solders shout who was Alexian surprisingly but I didn't know it at the time. She walked over to me and my first intention was to run but something calmed me, I handed her the dagger and said "you probably want this back." she pushed it back and said "no it's yours now." she was my age 12. "What do you mean? It's yours." I said, "No. The first to spill blood with the goddess's dagger earns the dagger." she said. "You know you may make a good Angelic Defender." she said as she led me to the palace. _

Present.

"So a few years went by I trained in the sword, bow, and dagger. I was deemed leader of the angelic defenders for my selfless actions and my heroism according to the goddess Alesiam." I said and finish the question Nova asked. "whoa." said nova. "I'm not sure about the parts before he met me and the rest of the team but everything else is true." said Alexian. "So who is on your team?" asked Antauri. "Yes I would like to know that." added Gibson. "And who's in charge of what?" finished Otto. "Well first off there's Shadowblazzer the third in command, he and the rest of the team has the same clothing. He has spiky onyx colored hair, and deep purple eyes. Next is Enora, fourth in command and the best fighter on the team she's kind of a do it yourself kind of girl. She has short blond hair and brown eyes. Fifth in command is Shanolias, chief of science and medicine. He has long blue hair and deep green eyes. Finally sixth in command is Rubyshine chief on engineering and etcetera. She had long red hair and has orange eyes. All of they're wing's colors match the color of they're hair's color." I said and took a really big breath of air. "Wow you have a big team." Chiro said. "Not really. It's just as big as yours Chiro." I said. Suddenly the alarm went off and the team rushed to the screen. "Distress call." said Gibson. "That's coming from Angellia!" shouted Alexian, "What?" I shouted and touched a button and the transmission was patched through. There on the screen was my third in command covered in scraps and had a massive gash in his arm. "Shadowblazzer report!" I shouted. "Sir. We're under attack by these black and white creatures made out of goop. They're pressing us hard and have already breached the palace's outer wall." he explained. "Formless!" Chiro shouted. "Shadowblazzer what's the casualty numbers?" I asked. "Over 800 and rising we've been under siege for 6 days." he answered holding the gash in his arm. "Shadowblazzer they've broken through!" I heard Rubyshine shout off-screen. "Pull all men back pull them back!" he shouted. Then the transmission was cut. "Shadowblazzer? Shadowblazzer! Answer me damn it!" I shouted. "Hyper force goes!" Chiro shouted then they ran to they're tubes. "Goddess help us." Alexian and I said in unison.

**Me: what do you think? **

**Alexian: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Akeros: same**

**Monkey team: ditto.**

**Me: aye…. Read and review**


	6. ambush on angellia

**Chiro's Brother**

**Me: yet another chapter.**

**Akeros: this is bad very, very bad… -paces in command center-**

**Alexian: Forgive him. Angellia is his home and his team was his only family before he met you Chiro.**

**Chiro: wow. GIBSON FASTER!**

Chapter 6 ambush on Angellia

**Chiro's pov **

We just exited the wormhole and have the planet Angellia in sight. Sure enough there in the atmosphere was the citadel of bone. "Monkey team get us down there!" I shouted. "On it kid!" shouted Sprx.

We got down to the planet and an eerie black fog covered everything. "I don't like the looks of this." said Jinmay. "spooky." said Otto. "I've seen worse." said Akeros as he kept a tight grip on his sword. We we're all walking in a circle with nova, Akeros and Alexian on the outside. Sprx, Gibson, Otto, Antauri and me in the middle. Suddenly a massive gust of wind just went right in front of us and we all jumped back. "Did anyone else just hear that? Asked Sprx. "no." Akeros said sarcastically. "Really? It's kind of obvious." said Sprx "you are an idiot…" said Akeros. Another gust of wind came and knocked us all on our backs. "Ok something is definitely wrong here." said Akeros. "Whoa did anyone just see that?" Otto said just as a pair of white eyes vanished. "I am getting Marjory freaked out." said Jinmay. "I'm sure there isn't anything to be scared of." said Akeros. "He's right." I said trying to mask the fear in my voice. "I believe the fog has gotten thicker." said Antauri who was out of sight from the fog. "Tauri!" I shouted. The only answer I got was a scream, Antauri's scream.

**Unknown pov. **

Manderin and I looked out on the town from the balcony. I let out an evil laugh and said "the plan is in motion. The silver one is our prisoner now we just need to capture the rest." "Easier said than done lord Ragnor." said the orange monkey. "Do you think I care you stupid simian! Lord Skeleton King made you my servant in this operation; don't make me remind you who command who here." "Whatever you say… my lord." "Good. Now release the blood formless." Manderin nodded and left the room, "now my "son" you will see whose side you should be on my dear Akeros."

**Akeros's pov.**

"Otto! Sprx! Gibson! Nova! Jinmay! Alexian! CHIRO!" I shouted over and over again. We we're all separated due to this horrible fog. I felt something brush by me and I unsheathed my sword. "Who's there?" I demanded but only god a bloodcurdling growl as an answer. "Show yourself!" I yelled that time a dog like formless came out of the fog with blood red eyes and blood dripping from his teeth. I gasped and held my sword tighter as I got into a defensive position. "Do not fear prince Akeros." it growled. "Who or what are you?" I asked not daring to leave my position. "I am but a humble messenger of lord Ragnor." hissed the formless. "RAGNOR!" I shouted and quickly had my sword to the creature's throat. "How do you know my father?" I demanded. The creature let out a raspy laugh and said "let's just say if you wish to see your friends live come with me now." I put my sword back into my scabbard. "Very well." I said and followed the dog closely through the mist.

**Chiro's pov 4 minutes earlier.**

I walked around the city for a few minutes after I ran into nova. "Ugh this is getting us nowhere!" shouted nova. "I know, I know but we need to find the others. I just hope they're safe" I said. Suddenly we we're surrounded by dog formless. "Oh boy." I said right as we we're tackled to the ground.

**Chiro's pov presently.**

"Ugh where are we?" I asked as I woke up and rubbed my head. "The dungeons on Angellia. I heard and Antauri answer. Just then I was tackled in a hug by Jinmay who was crying her head off. "Chiro. I'm so glad to see your safe." "Don't worry Jinmay we'll be ok." I said trying to comfort her.

**Akeros's pov. **

The dog formless led me into Angelina's palace and up to the throne room where there in the throne sat my adoptive father lord Ragnor. "Ah son glad to see you again." "Still your tongue you're not my real father!" I shouted. He let out a slight chuckle. "So why didn't you have your dog formless kill me?" I asked. "Lord Skeleton king has use of your services one again." he said, I drew my sword but Manderin jumped down and knocked me down and grabbed my sword. "Join lord skeleton king or your friends will die one by one. And they will die very slowly." I got up panting a little. "No. please don't." I didn't know it at the time but a security camera was broadcasting this into a monitor in the dungeon that the Hyperforce was watching.

**Chiro's pov.**

Me and the rest of the team we're watching the whole thing. "Don't kill them. I'll do anything." Akeros said on the monitor. "Akeros no…" I whispered under my breath. "Bow down to me and pledge service to Skeleton king!" Ragnor shouted. Akeros did as he was told; he knelt and began to speak. "I pledge service to skeleton king, lord of death and king of evil. The one that darkens the universe and kill all in his way. I serve the evil one to my death. I will obey every order given to me no matter how gruesome or horrible. Long live Skeleton King." Akeros began to glow a mix of purple and black then he turned into his evil angel form. "-sigh- good to be back in purple and black." he said and let out an evil laugh. My eyes widened in terror and disbelief. Jinmay began to cry even harder and me and the rest of the team did the best to comfort her.

**Akeros's pov**

I let out a sigh and looked at myself in the throne room mirror. I looked at my black hair and my flaming purple eyes, my black tabard and black wings. I was especially caught off guard by the purple skull on my chest. Unlike my last transformation I have my own free will. "how does it feel?" asked Manderin. I took one look at the security camera and it was still on. A plan began to form in my mind. "it feels… wonderful. I can feel the power in my veins." Manderin and Ragnor each let out they're own evil laugh. Ragnor got off his throne and gave me a leather whip. "what's this for father?" I asked. He let out a slight chuckle. "your first task in the service of skeleton king. Go down to the dungeons and your first task will be to make your brother hate you. But your target isn't him. Your target is -" "Jinmay" I answered him. "yes. Now go my son" "whatever you say father." I said and I left the room.

**Akeros: I hate you so much Fizzbane.**

**Me: just relax. **

**Chiro: YOUR CRAZY! **

**Me: what do you -hears Jinmay sobbing in dungeons- oh…**

**Akeros: don't read or review he doesn't deserve it.**

**Me: ignore him.**


	7. betrayel, torture, and plans

**Chiro's brother**

**Akeros: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!**

**Chiro: how long has he been saying that?**

**Me: let's see, what day is today?**

**Chiro: Wednesday.**

**Me: a week**

**Chiro: he doesn't own SRMT.**

**Akeros: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!**

Chapter 7 plans, torture and evil.

**Akeros's pov**

I sighed as I walked down the corridors of the palace towards the dungeon with the whip in my hand. "_How can I do this? No plan is worth hurting one of my friends." _I thought to myself. 4 blood formless were walking behind me. When the team was captured they're defense mechanisms were shut down. I still didn't know if I could go through with this. We entered the dungeon and like I thought Chiro came running at me but the formless quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. I did my best not to show any emotion and held the whip in one hand and my sword in the other as I made my way over to Jinmay. Alexia and the monkeys got in my way but I shot out a beam of dark energy from my hand and they we're pinned to the wall in dark purple chains. I went over to Jinmay and she threw a punch at me. I grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. I my hands glowed dark purple as I brought her hands together behind her back. A dark purple light bound her hands together. I grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. Before I left I heard Chiro say "Akeros how could you!" I felt my heart sink but I needed to make skeleton king and Ragnor. I threw her into another room and dark magic tied her to a whipping pole. A formless tore off the back of her shirt and I raised the whip. "I'm sorry…" I whispered just under my breath and brought the whip down repeatedly. I counted in my head each time the whip came down. I stopped somewhere around 30 by then she was sobbing really hard, I felt worse than skeleton king. "_I can't believe I did this._" I thought I began to wonder if they knew I had my own free will, if they didn't know my plan may actually work. "Formless, she's had enough take her back to the cell." I said. The formless grabbed her and dragged her back to her cell.

**Chiro's pov.**

I was pacing back and forth in the dungeon muttering "how could he do this, does he know what he's doing?" "Chiro calm down." said nova. "Clam down? Calm down! My girlfriend is being tortured by my brother! How can I calm down nova? How!" everyone flinched back at my words. "-Sigh- I'm sorry guys, there's something that stuck in my mind and it's driving me nuts." "What would that be kid?" asked Sprx. "Is Akeros is doing this of his own free will." "Why would Akeros do this of his own free will? He wouldn't hurt us." said Otto. "I don't believe its possible." said Antauri. "It is highly improbable." said Gibson. Just then the door flew open and a formless threw Jinmay in with her shirt torn off. "Jinmay!" I shouted as I ran over to her. I picker her up and carried her over to one of the wooden beds and set her down. "Jinmay please speak to me." I pleaded, "Chiro…" groaned Jinmay. "Jinmay don't worry its over." she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to sob. "Don't worry I'm here."

**Akeros's pov**

3 formless escorted me to my room in the castle. After they left I buried my head in my hands. "How could I do that?" I sighed. "I can't believe I just did that." "No plan is worth this." I jumped up and grabbed my sword and daggers. I walked out of my room and went down to the dungeons. I looked around and saw there were 10 blood formless guarding the door to the Hyperforce's cell. "Great." I said under my breath. I took my sword out of my scabbard and the formless all looked at me. "Silver sword strike!" I shouted and cut 3 formless clean in half turning them onto ooze. "Flaming fire blast!" I shouted and shot a solid flame out of my hands the rest of the formless melted. I faced the door and got a solid grip on my sword. "Flaming sword smack down!" I shouted and rapidly hit the door.

**Chiro's pov.**

We woke up to the door threatening to fly off its hinges. We took our fighting stances except for Jinmay who was still laying down resting from what happened a few hours ago. The door flew off its hinges but we immediately heard fighting. I looked to see Akeros in the door fighting hundreds of formless. He turned around just fast enough to throw me a small device. "Plug that into the monkeys and Jinmay! It'll reactivate they're defense mechanisms!" he shouted as he returned to fighting. I plugged it into the monkeys and Jinmay right as Alexian rushed past me and helped my brother push the formless back into the hallway. I was just plugging it into Jinmay when I heard someone scream "AAAAHHHH!" "ALEXIAN!" I heard Akeros shout. The monkeys and I ran out the door to find a lot of formless ooze and Akeros kneeling besides Alexian whose blood was pooling under her. Akeros's hands turned yellow and he placed them over alexia's wounds. She glowed yellow and stopped bleeding. Akeros somehow turned back into his good angel form and fainted. "Akeros!" I shouted and ran next to him. I looked up to see lord Ragnor and Manderin walking towards us along with dozens of formless. "Oh boy…" I said just as a fight broke out

**Author's note**

**I don't want to do the fight sequence just do whatever pops into your head. **

**Chiro's pov.**

"Lighting kick!" I shouted and hit Ragnor square in the jaw. "Monkey fu!" I shouted and Ragnor flew into a wall. "Black death blast!" he shouted and I barley dodged it. The monkeys were still working on fighting Manderin. I heard Akeros yell "Flaming sword smack down!" and he cut Ragnor's leg in half. "Didn't you faint?" I asked. "I guess I woke up." he replied. "After this is over you have a lot of explaining to do." "Goddess's grace…" he groaned and punched Ragnor in the gut. I saw him double over in pain. "Father don't make me do this." he said as he put his sword to Ragnor's neck. "Do it. Free me of this curse." he said. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Silver sword strike!" he shouted and Ragnor's head fell clean off. I looked at the monkey team and they had finished off Manderin. "Now care to explain." I asked as the team and Alexian walked over to us. "-sigh- I will when we get back to shuggazoom. I need to clear my head after this." we nodded and let the castle. While we walked back through the town we saw the blood formless changing into angels just like Akeros. I hear some murmuring "It's the prince." "The prince has returned." "The rumors are true." I looked at Akeros and he had an emotionless face. We got in the robot and took off for Shuggazoom.

**Me: another chapter up and running.**

**Chiro: this is still better than some Fanfics I've been in.**

**Akeros: -sigh- I'm sorry Chi.**


	8. new powers new Rival

**Chiro's brother.**

**Akeros: -paces back and forth in command center- **

**Me: what's up with rosy?**

**Chiro: -shrugs- what took you so long with this chapter?**

**Me: writer's block**

**Akeros: call me rosy again fizzy and your dead! -Holds sword in attack position-**

**Me: if you need me I will be running full speed that way -points away from Akeros and runs away at 20m an hour-**

**Hyperforce: -laugh-**

Chapter 8. Explanations

**Akeros's pov. **

I stood in the middle of the circle of chairs that we're in the super robot's command center. "_Goddess damns it, what did I get myself into._" I thought. "Akeros what were you thinking?" asked Chiro. "Yeah I thought you were a good guy!" shouted Sprx. "Sprx, calm down." said Antauri. "Oh that'll be the day." said Gibson. Nova slapped him upside the head after that comment. "OW!" shouted Gibson and Sprx chuckled. Gibson turned red with anger and I swear I saw steam come out his ears. "Maybe we should start talking before Sprx and Gibson start fighting to the death." suggested Jinmay. "Too late." I said as Sprx tackled Gibson. Me, Chiro, Nova, Jinmay, and Otto face-palmed while Antauri sighed. I ducked as Sprx threw Gibson right over my head and followed him in a tackle. Gibson grabbed Sprx by the tail and slammed him into his chair. Sprx jumped up and strangled Gibson while Gibson tripped him with his tail and the both fell into a heap on the floor. I sighed and shouted "epon tralo." and the 2 froze in time. Everyone's jaws dropped "How did you do that?" asked Jinmay. I shrugged and said "I have no idea." "Let's just get on with this…" said Otto. "So what were you thinking?" asked Antauri. "I was thinking that if I got skeleton king and his lackeys to trust me I could bring them down from the inside out." I explained. "You obviously didn't care who your hurt to complete your plan." said nova who looked at Jinmay. I sighed and said "maybe it would be better for everyone if I didn't come here in the first place." I sighed and started for a tube. "Wait!" Chiro shouted and ran in front of me. "You can stay just don't ever pull any of this bullshit again!" the rest of the team gasped, apparently Chi didn't use that kind of language a lot. I looked behind my shoulder at the rest of the team and they nodded.

I looked back at Chiro. I smiled "I guess I don't have much choice." Chiro smiles and hugged me. I blushed and nova and Jinmay laughed. "Ch-chiro…" I managed to choke out then pushed Chiro off me and he fell on his back. "I'm a warrior not a hugger." the girls really began to laugh at this and Chiro sighed "sorry Aki." I smiled and helped Chiro up.

"Now how do we fix these two?" asked Otto and he poked Sprx. "do we really want to?" asked Jinmay. "The pink haired girl has a point" said Alexian and she crossed her arms. "I have a name you know" said Jinmay obviously annoyed. "I don't care." said Alexian. Jinmay growled.

I looked at Chiro and he nodded, I ran at Alexian and grabbed her as she was about to charge and Chiro did the same with Jinmay. I looked at Chiro and he looked at me. "epon tralo!" the two froze in place right there. "well this is getting very annoying…" I sighed. Chiro sighed and sat back down. Suddenly I heard a massive crash. "what the hell?!" me and Chiro said in unison and looked around. I heard someone laughing and I saw a figure dressed in a black robe with very pale skin and red eyes. "no!" I shouted. "not you!"

**Akeros: I have a very bad feeling about this…**

**Me: you should.**

**?: -laughs manically-**

**me: read and review. sorry i took so long. short chap i know.**


End file.
